One and the Same
by dumpling47
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on the relationship between Thor and Loki, ranging from fluffy to full-out angst. Some Thorki, towards the end.
1. Nightmare

**Because everyone likes a kid!Loki and kid!Thor fic :)**

* * *

"Brother, wake up."

Thor blinked his eyes open sleepily. He hadn't yet adjusted to the dark, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Loki."

"Brother, I had a nightmare," Loki whispered, snuggling up against Thor in the bed. He was so fragile for his age-against his better judgment, Thor wanted nothing more than to protect him.

"Loki, you must learn to handle your nightmares on your own," Thor chided, irritable at having been woken up, but still feeling sympathetic. "You will be six Earth years old tomorrow. Surely you have outgrown these childish frights?"

"No, I have not."

"What was your dream about?" Thor asked, relenting. He pulled his trembling brother close and braced himself for a tale.

"I dreamt that we hated each other," Loki said, letting out a strangled sob. "I dreamt that we wanted nothing to do with one another."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yes."

"Loki, you know that to be untrue," Thor soothed. "I am your brother, and I am here, comforting you, am I not?"

"Y-yes." Loki's lip quivered.

"If you ever have a nightmare like that again, you must remember that it is a falsehood. We will always be brothers, and we will always be friends. Understand?"

"Yes, Thor."

"Very good. Now, let us rest."

The two boys snuggled closer together, and Thor wrapped the blankets around them both. _Just this once_, he told himself, _will I let my brother succumb to such fantasies. Tomorrow he will be six years of age, and will be too old for such childish dreams._

The idea of being separated from his brother was laughable. Thor did not understand how Loki could have dreamt such a thing. He knew one thing, though-that for now, while Loki was young, he would do his best to be his younger brother's protector.

It was the least he could do.


	2. Jest

**Pre-Thor, in case you were wondering :)**

* * *

Only on rare occasions was Thor allowed to enter Loki's room. It was a sort of private sanctuary for his brother, stuffed to the brim with books and sorcery. Loki had made it very clear to him that he was not to enter, unless the situation were dire.

In this case, that was exactly what it was. Loki had been injured in the battle at Jotunheim, and Thor needed to make sure he was alright. For now, the younger brother was simply on bed rest, but Thor knew he could use the company. Even Loki, the perpetual loner, craved companionship once in awhile.

He knocked gently. Receiving no answer, he permitted himself entrance into the room. There Loki was, fast asleep on his large bed, a book of spells propped open on his lap. He was snoring gently, and seemed, for the most part, unharmed. His injury was healing up nicely, and Thor was grateful for that.

The bedsheets rustled, and Loki blinked awake.

"Brother?" he said softly, confusion entering his voice. He didn't seem upset at Thor's entrance, so that was a good sign. But then again, maybe he had more important things to worry about. Like his injury, for example.

"Yes, it is I, Loki," Thor said, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm healing remarkably quickly," Loki murmured, sitting up straight. "You're here to mother me, I suppose."

"I am." Thor didn't know what else to say.

"Well . . . I appreciate it. I know how busy you must be."

Loki wasn't normally this generous. It went to show how his mental processes were currently, Thor thought. Injuries didn't just affect the body, after all.

"Is there anything you need, brother?" Thor asked, staring into his brother's eyes.

"No, I am quite well. Thank you, anyway."

"Of course." Thor thought for a moment. "You've been in here for three days, and we haven't heard a word from you. Do you want to talk?"

"No, I would rather not."

"What is the matter?"

"It is rather-unsettling, being around the Frost Giants. I don't know why; I am not easily unnerved. Perhaps I will understand it in due time."

Thor grinned. "Some things we cannot understand. Perhaps you and Laufey go way back, and that is why he unnerves you. You could be his long-lost son, or some other such rot."

Now Loki couldn't help but laugh. "Laufey's son! Surely you are jesting."

"Naturally."

Thor ruffled his brother's hair playfully, and Loki flopped back down into a lying position. "You've performed your matronly duties," he said, "by making me laugh. And now, Thor, you may leave."

Thor shoved Loki playfully, got up, and left the room. He would let his brother rest, with that crazy idea to sleep on.

Laufey's son! Of all things! Thor didn't know when he'd become so creative.


	3. Worthy

**teenage!Loki and teenage!Thor this time :)**

* * *

"_THOR! YOU SET ME FREE THIS INSTANT!"_

"Look at my brother, as he struggles!" Thor said, bawling with laughter. Hogun, Volstagg, and the others stood behind him, laughing merrily.

Loki felt tears brim in the corners of his eyes, and willed himself not to cry. He was so angry with Thor, for absolutely everything. Why did Thor have to have the good genes of the family-the ones that made him so strong-and, on top of that, be blessed with his mighty hammer? It made Loki and his book of spells seem completely inadequate.

And now, here Loki lay, trapped under that exact hammer. Sure, this trick was pretty old, even for Thor, but it still infuriated Loki every time. The worst part was, Thor wouldn't even set his brother free unless Loki gave some kind of reaction, or unless their parents got involved.

"What do you say, friends? Should we leave brother Loki here for a few hours or so? There is plenty to do in the meantime!"

"Yeah!" the Warriors Four cried, dancing about where they stood.

And so, Loki was left there, under the weight of the giant hammer. No matter how hard he tried, he could not make any progress with it. After awhile he gave up, laying back defeatedly.

Of course, even without the damn hammer, Thor had it all. Looks, popularity, the future to look forward to.

Odin's favor.

This was the thing that bugged Loki the most. The fact that it was obvious which son Odin preferred. Thor beat him in that department by a hundredfold. And, dare he say it-Loki was jealous of that.

That's right! Jealous! He wasn't afraid to admit it. Loki considered, for the thousandth time, talking to his father about this. Surely it was just some big misunderstanding? But then again, what if it were not? Perhaps Thor was only getting special treatment because he'd have to fulfill his duties as king someday. Perhaps Loki was, and always had been, inferior.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, looking like a fool, until Sif came along. She crouched down next to the fallen god, worry in her eyes.

"I was thinking," she said quietly, "And I must say, what Thor did was hardly jesting. I am rather ashamed of his actions."

"As you have right to be," Loki snapped.

"I came back to check on you. Are you alright?"

Loki shot her a pointed look.

"I suppose not." Sif pondered for a moment. "He's a good brother to you, but sometimes he steps out of line. Isn't that so?"

Loki gave the best shrug he could, under the circumstances. Sif had, in fact, spoken the truth.

"When the boys return, I'll tell Thor to remove the hammer. No, even better-I'll _command_ him to do it." She sucked in a breath of air. "I hate seeing you like this. So angry. You don't deserve it."

And, surprisingly, Loki smiled. He was starting to like this Sif girl.

"Well, thank you," he said, ever so softly.

"If you want to know the truth," Sif said, flashing him a grin, "I don't think Thor is worthy of the throne at all. I mean, look at this! Childish pranks. If anything, _you_ are the worthy heir."

At this, Loki's eyes widened in amazement. "You really-?"

"Yes, I do. Thor can be such a numbskull sometimes, I swear."

Loki allowed himself a smile. "Well, thank you, Lady Sif. Your sentiments are appreciated." On the outside, he was calm, but inside, he was bursting with pride. Even if he looked the fool underneath this blasted hammer.

Soon enough, there came noise in the distance. Sif stood up, brushing off her knees.

"That'll be them," she said with a grimace. "I'll go talk to him. Sit tight, will you, Loki?"

Loki couldn't help it. He let out a raucous laugh. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go!

As Sif ran off, Loki stretched, yawned, and smiled. That girl sure had good taste. Besides that, if he had _her_ support, who _knows_ how many people would rather have him as king than Thor?

Perhaps one day, the time would come that Odin would see his foolishness. It didn't matter that Thor was the worthy heir; Loki already had the support of his people.

Well . . . one person, anyway.


	4. Hammer

**teenage!Asgardians, once again :) By the way, your reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

"Brother, wait up!" Thor cried, running to keep pace. He may have been big and bulky, but Loki was quicker and sneakier. Here he was, up to his meddlesome tricks again.

"Over here, brother," Loki called, from behind a pear tree.

Thor dashed up to tackle his brother, just as Loki disappeared. Thor waved his hands wildly, and fell face-first into a puddle of muck.

The real Loki appeared right behind him. "That never gets old," he said, with a chuckle.

"I may have succumbed to your trickery," Thor growled, pulling himself out of the mud, "But you are no match for the Warriors Four!"

Loki burst into full-out laughter. "Care to wager a bet on that, brother?"

"It's a deal." Thor pondered for a moment. "If I win, you have to kiss Lady Sif. On the lips."

Loki gasped. Sure, he _admired_ the Lady Sif, but what he felt was akin to friendship-not to love.

"Very well," he answered. "If _I_ win, you must relinquish the power of your hammer to me for an entire week." He let out a derisive cackle.

Thor agreed to these terms, and the two brothers went ahead and set up the rules. The only objective of the game was to capture Loki when he was least expecting it. It could be in the dead of night, or in the light of day; that was of no concern. Another rule: once Thor had a physical hold on his brother, he could use no magic to escape. Magic was, however, allowed in abundance throughout the game.

The challenge would end exactly a week from then, at midnight. If Loki had not been caught by then, he was the winner.

Thor proceeded to tell the Warriors Four about the challenge. Loki was fair game to either of them as well. The Lady Sif, oddly enough, did not seem to mind the idea of kissing her friend's brother.

"You really ought to have asked me," she muttered. "Not that it matters anymore. Let the games begin!"

And thus, they were off. Three days passed quickly, with Thor making endless attempts at his brother's capture. He even sneaked into Loki's room one night, pouncing on his sleeping figure, but found it to be only an illusion. Loki slept on top of his bookshelf, unbeknownst to his brother.

They tried everything, from magic nets to the hammer itself, but they were no match for the young sorcerer. Loki seemed to know all their tricks before they did themselves.

Oddly enough, Thor didn't even seem to care.

"You are showing a remarkable lack of concern, Thor," Fandral mentioned. "Are you desirous that Loki should have hold of your hammer?"

"Not to worry, Fandral," Thor said with a mysterious grin. "Loki will not be victor for long."

Four more days passed, with no such luck for any of the five. The best Thor could offer was a shrug.

"You fool!" Sif cried. "Have you just given up? Do you want Loki to wreak havoc with that hammer of yours!?"

"You seem awfully upset that I did not win, Sif," Thor said, smiling cheekily. "Is there any particular reason for that?"

Sif did not answer-she did, however, turn a ghastly shade of red.

"Loki, the contest has reached its end," Thor announced, just outside Loki's door. "You have won. I have come to deliver my hammer."

Loki opened the door, a smug grin on his face. "Ah, yes, Thor. I have been expecting you."

Thor entered his brother's room, setting the hammer down on the floor. "Very well, brother, it is all yours," he said, with a mock sigh of defeat.

Loki laughed, reaching down to pick up the hammer. "At last!" he cried, and pulled.

The hammer didn't budge.

"Thor, what is this?" Loki snapped, glaring up at his brother.

Thor burst into raucous laughter. "I am the only one worthy of that particular hammer, Loki!" he said, doubling over in his hilarity. "I knew from the beginning that even if you won, you would not be able to use the hammer. It would not lift itself for the likes of you. Anyway," he said, flashing his characteristic grin, "Have a nice week!"

"THOR!" Loki bellowed, but it was too late. Thor had already gone.

Loki made one last attempt at lifting the hammer. He was, of course, unsuccessful. He sat down on the floor, tugging at his hair. He hated to give his brother this sort of satisfaction, but he needed to let his anger out somehow. He raised his head and let out the battle cry of the defeated:

_"THOOORRRR!"_


	5. Trial, Part 1

**Post-Avengers. WARNING: cliffhanger ahead! You have been warned!**

* * *

_"The war criminal Loki will only be allowed one visitor prior to his trial."_

Thor couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had secured the position of being the sole visitor to his brother's holding cell. Part of him was frightened-frightened of what a monster his brother had become; frightened of the reaction he was sure to get. Surely it wasn't just sibling envy that had caused Loki to lose it so completely?

His brother had to be insane. It was the only logical explanation.

Thor approached the cell warily. It was magic-proof, so anything Loki could do would not be enough to escape. Not that he appeared desirous of escape, anyway. In fact, the young sorcerer was leaning up against the wall, looking utterly defeated. It pained Thor to see his brother this way, even after all he had done.

"Loki."

Loki looked up, his eyes darting around nervously. He looked like a caged bird.

"It is I, Thor."

"Obviously." Loki stepped closer. "I'm not blind, you know."

Thor chose not to respond.

"This trial is much too generous," Loki murmured. "It is obvious that I am the guilty party."

"Maybe so, but everyone on Asgard is given fair trial. You're lucky you were not surrendered to Earth's court system; they would hardly show you any mercy."

"Are you suggesting that Asgard would?"

"Nothing of the kind."

The silence stretched out, long and uncomfortable. Loki fiddled with his cloak, unsure of what to say.

"Tell me one thing, Loki," Thor begged. "Do you feel any sense of remorse for the things you have done? The lives you have taken?"

Loki had to consider. "At one point in my life, I might have been appalled by my actions. Now, I fear that I am beyond remorse."

"Surely that cannot be true, brother! Even those led astray can find the good in themselves!"

"It is too late, Thor," Loki said, his face expressionless. "In all likelihood, I will be executed for my crimes. I have come to accept that fact, and the idea that there is nothing I can do about it."

"I never pegged you for a fool, Loki, but now I am beginning to," Thor growled. "What are you going to do, _give up_? I am your family; I support you-not your actions, but _you_ yourself, as my brother. I do not want to see you die."

"You'd be the only one."

"So, you plan to sit here, and feel sorry for yourself?"

"I fail to see what else can be done."

Thor threw his hands up, exasperated. "If it counts for anything, Loki, I will pray for you, and your safety."

"You've taken to praying, Thor? Are _we_ not the gods?"

"I've come to realize that there are even more powerful beings out there than ourselves. The human woman Jane Foster taught me so."

Loki scoffed. "Not that _woman_ again."

"Yes, _that woman_. At any rate, brother, I shall be praying for your safety, whether you deserve it or not."

And with that, Thor exited the room. Loki sat there, still feeling sullen, but feeling just a tad more hopeful than he had before.


	6. Trial, Part 2

**If you haven't read Trial, Part 1, I'd suggest you check that out. Enjoy Part 2! More cliffhangers, hahaa ;)**

* * *

Thor dipped his head in defeat. He should've known the court would be merciless in the judgment of his brother. They were laying it on thick, and Thor wouldn't have been surprised if the punishment were to be death.

He held on to a small ray of hope-the hope that his brother would only suffer minor punishments. This hope was, in a sense, confirmed. Loki was to be confined to Asgard's prison for a minimum of ten years, laboring under penal servitude during this time. He would not be allowed to leave the realm of Asgard, ever again.

Thor was conflicted-he knew this was a somewhat lenient punishment, but at the same time, he did not wish for them to be too harsh on his brother. It was a difficult moment; he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset by the verdict.

Loki was led off to his prison cell, which was, of course, magicked so as to prevent his escape. Even if he was to get out of the penitentiary, there was absolutely no way he could get past Heimdall. That was a certainty.

Thor followed his brother out of the courtroom, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Brother!" he shouted.

"Hey, you!" one of the guards snapped. "I don't care if you're to be king or not; you're not allowed to associate with the prisoner at the moment."

"When will I be allowed this association?"

"In due time, Thor Odinson, but not presently."

Thor submitted; it didn't really matter much to him anyway. He would have ten years to talk with his brother in prison. The only problem with that was that these were not Earth years that Loki was to be confined, but Asgardian years. That would be an awfully long time. He hadn't considered this before; he'd gotten so used to life on Earth that he'd begun to have the mentality of a human being.

Loki was oddly submissive as he was led away. Thor had been expecting a struggle, but mainly he seemed defeated. However, something strange happened just as the two brothers met each other's eyes. Loki flashed Thor a devilish grin, then looked quickly away. Thor was baffled. Why, during such an occasion as this, should Loki smile like that? Hmm . . . maybe it was an ironic grin? Yes, that had to be it. It was the only explanation.

* * *

The weeks went by. Thor attempted to visit his brother during that time, but Loki wasn't accepting visitors. This seemed rather odd.

"You told him it is I who is visiting?" Thor asked the guard.

"Yes, Odinson, I made that _exceptionally_ clear," the guard said, looking irritated. "If he does not wish to see you, we must respect his wishes. He does, after all, have some rights as prisoner."

"Indubitably."

And, with that, Thor left the vicinity.

As he made his way back to the palace, he found himself lost in thought. Loki's behavior was most frustrating! Surely he was lonely and desired company? Thor couldn't fathom what could be the matter.

He did his best to shrug it off as he continued on his way home.

* * *

Three Earth weeks later, there was a planet-wide alarm.

"What is the matter?" Thor yelled, hammer in hand.

Frigga brought her hands to her face. "Oh, Thor, it's terrible!" she wailed. "Odin is in the midst of his Sleep, and-oh, _Thor_-"

"What is the matter?" Thor repeated, a frantic edge to his voice.

"I-I really don't know why I'm surprised," Frigga cried, breathing heavily. "It's-it's Loki. He's somehow managed to-well-"

Thor clenched his fists. "_Yes_?"

"Y-your brother has escaped."


	7. Reminiscences

**I highly recommend reading both parts of ****_Trial_**** before you read this; it might help you to make sense of things. :)**

* * *

"Long story short, Loki was captured soon after he made an attempted escape. With the help of a prison guard (who has since been taken care of) he was set free, making a dash for the place where the rainbow bridge once existed. He was soon caught and hauled off again, before he could make the jump off into different realms."

"Where is he now?" asked Jane Foster, scooching up close to Thor.

"He is freed from his captivity, but he has not been allowed in any of the realms since," Thor answered. "It has been the required number of Earth years since Loki was imprisoned. He has calmed since; I do not think you have anything to worry about concerning his escape."

"It's magicked so that he can't escape, am I right?"

"Correct."

"But he's escaped before."

"We have harnessed forces that even magic as powerful as my brother's cannot break," Thor said, an ounce of sadness touching his voice. "We do not tamper with these forces lightly."

Jane touched his shoulder. "You seem so upset about it."

"I am _very_ upset about it," Thor answered. "He is my brother, after all. Even though he is finally free from captivity, I never wanted things to end up like this."

"Trapped in Asgard, or his wanting of vengeance altogether?"

"The latter. He deserves his punishment, but if he had not been so caught up in the idea of said vengeance, none of this would have happened."

"It's really sad," Jane said softly, meaning every word. "I may not understand Loki's motives, but he _is_ your brother, after all. He was surely at his worst when I first encountered him."

"That is certainly true." Thor inhaled deeply. "I visit him, up in Asgard, sometimes. He's doing better, but he has become very somber in these last ten years."

"Wasn't Loki often somber?"

"Yes, but he has become even more morose now. He doesn't come out of his room. Spends all his time with his books of spells."

"I suppose that's better than terrorizing the human race." Jane paused, re-evaluating what she'd just said. "But it's definitely not a good thing."

"No," Thor said, his voice barely audible. "It's not."

And with that, their talk of Loki ended. Jane and Thor leaned into each other, both needing the support. The topic had been heavy, and though they spoke of it no more, it continued to weigh deeply upon their minds.


	8. Blood Brothers

**It's your decision when this takes place-it could be post-_Reminiscences_, or pre-_Trial _(both parts). The point is, it's post-Avengers. God only knows if I'm making any sense. At any rate, it's actually a oneshot, unlike a lot of the stuff I've been writing lately that I've been _claiming_ are oneshots. So, yeah. Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

"I wish you'd join us, brother," Thor said softly, stepping across the threshold into his brother's room. "You've cooped yourself up in here for too long."

"What does it matter?" Loki snapped, from behind his book of spells. "Nobody wants to see me, anyway."

"We are not ones to hold grudges," Thor insisted. "What you did was a terrible thing, and surely the guilt you are wallowing in is punishment enough, at least for now. I am asking you, as my brother, to come join us in a bit of fun."

"Who is 'us'?"

"Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral-"

"Oh, yes, all of _them_." Loki's words had a nasty ring to them.

"I wish you would not speak of our friends in such a manner."

"_Your_ friends, Thor, not _ours_. The sooner you get that through your head, the better."

"Why do you do this, brother?" Thor bellowed. "Why do you disregard the ones that care for your most? Did you ever consider, for one moment, that while you may not have won Odin's favor, you have at the very least won mine, and that of our friends? We all love you very dearly, despite your flaws. I must mention, however, how infuriating it is to be around you sometimes."

Loki sighed heavily. "I'm-I'm sorry, Thor, I truly am. I will join you outside, but I can't guarantee that I'll take part in your foolish activities."

"It's a deal," Thor said, hoping he had done some good. Everything he had said had been truthful. He surely loved Loki more than anyone, in spite of everything he had done to the humans. He was, after all, his blood brother.

Five minutes later, Loki joined Thor and the gang outside, lugging his big book of spells alongside him morosely. Thor gave an exasperated sigh. Would his brother never learn to enjoy himself?

However, the Lady Sif eventually coerced Loki to join in their fun. The Warriors Three were racing horses about the courtyard, and, though Loki would never admit it, he was a very skilled rider. He accepted Sif's challenge, and beat his opponents easily, letting out an actual laugh as he crossed the finish line. Thor was glad to see a flush of color in his brother's typically pale cheeks. He looked genuinely happy, even while participating in something as trivial as a race.

Loki pulled up alongside his brother, a mischievous grin lighting his features. "Care for a race, brother?" he teased, as the mighty horse reared up on its hind legs.

"I accept your challenge," Thor said, grinning like a loon. "But be warned, brother-you are no match for the mighty Thor."

"I suspect I never have been," Loki murmured, subsequently creaming Thor in three successive races.

Soon enough, the day drew to a close, and the warriors made their way back into the palace. Thor threw an arm around his brother jovially, and Loki immediately shrugged it off.

"You haven't compromised me _that_ much, brother," he said, laughing softly.

"No, I suppose not. In due time, however-"

"Not even then."

Thor watched his brother walk ahead. He could take his brother's words as an omen of bad news, or as a simple jest on his brother's part. He decided to take it as the latter. After all, getting Loki out of his room had been challenging enough. There was still a long way to go, but already they, as brothers, had come so far.


	9. Sleipnir

**I wanted to write some Loki/Sif as well as the whole Loki-had-sex-with-a-horse shebang, so here goes. I kinda combined the two, if that makes any ounce of sense. See what you think! Oh, and a warning-it's weird as hell. With that said, enjoy! :)**

* * *

When Thor found his younger brother behind the stables in a state of disarray, wrapped in a deep embrace with the Lady Sif, the first thing he did was laugh.

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed, jumping apart from his lover, "How is this funny?"

"You never struck me as the romantic type, brother," Thor admitted, "Though quite honestly, the Warriors Three and I have been waiting for you and Sif to get together for awhile now. You've fancied her ever since we were young, after all."

Loki was furious, but Sif was laughing. "Do lighten up a bit, Loki. It really is of no problem. Thor is nothing more than a curious little boy."

The younger brother shrugged, trying his best to do as Sif asked, and failing. "I suppose you are right."

Thor let out another guffaw and left them to their worst. He had ceased to care about the new coupling, but Loki still worried.

"I think we should call it off," he said suddenly.

"Loki!"

"I don't know if I can handle any more merciless taunting from my brother."

"He barely said anything!"

"I am talking of his attitude throughout my entire life-"

"So, what? You're just going to let him win? That's not the Loki I know."

Loki found himself suddenly bitter. "Pray tell me what you know of me," he said with a snarl.

"The Loki I know is stubborn, and strong." There were tears in Sif's eyes. She was angry, and quite obviously upset. "You aren't just using me, are you? I've seen the way you've been eyeing that horse-what was its name?-Svaðilfari?" She snorted, her demeanor now mocking.

"I haven't been 'eyeing that horse' in a sexual manner, Sif."

"You're an excellent liar, Loki-most of the time. But I can see right through you. You could care less what your brother thinks anymore-you stopped caring long ago; I know that for a fact. It's lucky that Thor caught us; now you have a valid excuse for breaking things off with me."

"You are over-complicating things beyond belief-"

"I don't think so," Sif said firmly. "I understand your original intent in having relations with me, Loki Laufeyson. You're in heat; you'll have relations with anything that breathes. And you've had your eye on that horse for a long time now. Getting with me was very clever, Loki, to make the outside world think you were relatively normal; attracted to a woman. But you're not. You're positively horny for that blasted horse."

"Sif-"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that for awhile, now," Sif admitted. "I think Thor's catching us was the perfect pretense for a split. Go have fun with Svaðilfari; it doesn't matter to me. I'm very much in love with you, Loki, but if being with that beast makes you happy, I won't stop you."

Loki ceased trying to deny it. He'd been in heat for awhile now; he couldn't stop thinking about that damn horse, really. But then again, he still thought of Sif. He even thought of Thor sometimes, though he'd never admit it to anyone, even himself. But it was mostly the horse. The Lady Sif had been correct in every aspect, regardless of how ridiculous her claims might have sounded to an outsider.

That was it. He didn't care what anyone thought. He was going to visit Svaðilfari in the stables tonight, no matter what anyone else thought of him.

* * *

The next morning, he instantly regretted his decision. Sex with a horse had not been as enjoyable as he'd expected, and he'd felt ridiculously dirty the entire time. Worst of all, it didn't seem that Svaðilfari had particularly enjoyed himself.

No, wait. That wasn't nearly the worst thing. A week later, Loki started feeling sick to his stomach. When he threw up in his chamber pot that fateful morning, he immediately knew what had happened.

"Brother?" Thor asked, interrupted Loki's plague.

Loki looked over his shoulder, wiping a spot of drool from his mouth.

"Don't ask, Thor. I'm begging you."

Thor kneeled by his brother. "Are you terribly ill, brother?"

"Worse than that," Loki said. "I had-relations-with Svaðilfari a week ago. I fear I may be pregnant."

Thor gasped. "But-that's utterly impossible! Brother, you-"

"Perhaps for one of _your_ race," Loki said bitterly, "But we Frost Giants are known to be compatible with just about any creature."

"Brother, you mustn't be so negative."

"How could I be anything but? This is sheer madness, Thor!"

Thor placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. To his surprise, Loki didn't shrug it off.

"Whatever happens, brother," he said softly, "I will help you through it." He smiled weakly. "Even if it is something as ludicrous as your having had relations with a horse."

Loki looked up and smiled. "I suppose it _is_ rather ludicrous, isn't it? I don't know why I was so aroused by that stupid creature, anyway."

Thor laughed. "We all experience arousal differently."

Loki blushed. "Enough of this conversation. Let's go to the healer and confirm our suspicions."

* * *

Loki was, indeed, pregnant, and with _what_, exactly, the healer knew not. It was a considerable cause for concern among the house of Odin; they imagined a sort of centaur-like creature, but then again, that was under the best of circumstances.

The pregnancy was short, but Loki was crabby the entire time. Thor and Sif did their best not to laugh.

When it was finally time for Loki to give birth, he endured it rather stoically, compared to how he'd been the previous weeks.

As legend has it, a horrific, eight-legged horse creature was born. Everyone else was a bit disgusted, but surprisingly, Loki's maternal instincts had finally settled in.

"I shall name you Sleipnir," he announced, cooing over his child. "Steed of Odin."

"Fantastic," Odin muttered, as he watched over his adoring son.

And so, that was that. Those of Asgard grew used to the creature, and to the idea of Loki mothering such a thing. Loki now felt that one horse-child was enough; he no longer felt turned on by Svaðilfari's presence. And the Lady Sif felt a little disturbed that Loki could be attracted to one such as her, as well as to such a creature as that.

"I suppose there's no accounting for taste," she said, with a shrug.

"I'm very happy for Loki," Thor admitted. "He is finally taking motherly responsibility for something other than himself."

"I can hear that, Thor!" Loki snapped. Unable to keep a straight face, he broke out into a smile. "I have some business to attend to this evening, so you two will be in charge of Sleipnir. Surely that will be acceptable?"

"No problem, brother," Thor answered.

"_Thor_!" Sif cried.

And so, that closes the door on this chapter of Asgardian life. Loki may have given birth to a freak of nature, but he always managed to hand it off to Thor and his friends for safekeeping. And then, of course, Sleipnir ended up in Odin's custody, due to the man in question having a hard time denying his son anything. He instantly regretted the decision. Loki, however, remained as maternal as ever.

It had been said before, and it is worth saying again: there is no accounting for taste.

Especially not where the son of Laufey is concerned.


	10. Consummation

**Thank you so much, all you readers and reviewers! I wish I could give you all a big hug and a mini Tom Hiddleston to put in your pocket :) Anyway, this is going to be - dare I say it - ****the last chapter****. DUN DUN DUN.**

**For those of you who don't like Thorki, I'm sorry. To be honest, I don't really ship them, either, but their bond as brothers is undeniable, and they certainly love each other; that can't even be argued. For those of you who **_**do**_** like Thorki, on the other hand ... I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's not raunchy - more cute, if anything.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

At first, Thor was quick to insist that the relationship was purely platonic-nothing but a bit of brotherly love, here and there. But everyone knew it was more than that. Thor even knew it himself, whether or not he wanted to believe it.

Soon enough, however, he was able to do just that. The revelation occurred to him one night when Loki interrupted his sleep.

"Brother," Loki whispered, his voice smooth as velvet in the blackened room. "I've been so lonely."

"Come here, Loki," Thor answered, patting the side of his bed. Loki crawled in tentatively.

"This is alright with you, brother?"

"Of course. I never wanted anything less."

Within a matter of seconds, Loki's loneliness evaporated. He'd known that this was what he'd wanted, but Thor had been too hare-brained to realize that he'd wanted the same-until now. And in that very moment, wrapped in his brother's embrace, he felt completely sure of just about everything.

"Thank you, brother," Loki murmured, kissing Thor's jaw.

"Anything," Thor answered, returning the favor.

Eventually, the time came-the time of consummation-and Loki was once again worrying.

"You have your woman of science," he insisted.

"And you have your rotten horse," Thor replied huskily. "Neither will be cause to stop us."

"Indeed, brother."

And thus, there they consummated their being together. It hurt neither of them, for they had each been with their aforementioned lovers at one point. However, those previous relationships had been nothing-_nothing_-compared to this.

"What would Father say, if he knew?" Thor said, laughing quietly.

Loki snorted. "I shouldn't like to wonder."

The lovemaking continued. Much of it was spent simply in each other's arms, sweat tickling their bodies. Loki found himself struggling to breathe more softly. He knew Thor was strong, but he hadn't expected _this_.

"Can I stay the rest of the night, brother?" Loki pleaded. "Then I'll be gone, I promise."

"I don't want you to leave, Loki," Thor whispered. "Not while I'm still here."

"Thank you, Thor, truly."

They continued in that same position, until, to their complete horror, the Warriors Three burst in on them.

"_Well_!" the Lady Sif muttered, "I saw _that_ coming from miles away."

Loki and Thor simultaneously popped up from the sheets, flushing with embarrassment. Not for their love, naturally, but for the fact that it had been made so unfairly public.

"Let's leave them be," Fandral suggested. "It's taken decades for them to realize that they needed this; I suppose they'll need decades more to consummate the thing."

"_Fandral_!" Thor exclaimed, tossing a pillow playfully in his direction.

The warriors, bursting with laughter, left the room. Thor chuckled, glancing over at his brother, who looked suddenly bashful.

"We'd have to tell them eventually," he said, wrapping Loki in a one-armed hug. "They may as well have found us as they did."

Loki sighed. "I want this love to be _ours_, Thor. It shouldn't belong to all of Asgard."

Thor laughed. "Not to worry, brother, for the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif are excellent secret-keepers. You have my word on that."

Loki shrugged. "I suppose I would know. I as well have been in their company for innumerable years."

"You shouldn't fret, brother. You should-" Thor's lips quirked in a mischievous grin. "You should come back to bed with me."

Loki returned the grin. "Yes, I suppose that would be agreeable."

And thus, their adventures continued. It had taken them ages to realize it, but they were more than mere blood brothers; they were fully, completely, one and the same. And the previous evening had been further evidence toward proving that point. For their bond was wonderful, perfect-practically indestructible. And throughout the many thousands of years that they remained gods-and brothers-it would stay that way.

Their love would last forever, though it certainly wouldn't feel as long.


End file.
